Mikey's bright idea
by therandomer5000
Summary: As he and his brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop they knew they were running out of time they had to get back to the lair before the foot caught up, their shouts were getting louder and louder they finally heard what they were shouting 'Get the freaks so master Shredder can have his revenge' a chill went up Mikeys spine... Please review


This is my first story that i've written on fanfiction. hope you like it XD

* * *

As he and his brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop they knew they were running out of time they had to get back to the lair before the foot caught up, their shouts were getting louder and louder they finally heard what they were shouting '**Get the freaks so master Shredder can have his revenge' **a chill went up Mikeys spine...

**A few hours before...**

'hey guys'

'what do you want Mikey?' Leo had a major headache and wasn't in the mood for his baby brothers antics.

'I'm _booooooorrrrrreeeeeeddddd!' _

'so what do you want me to do about it?'

there was a long silence before 'I don't know, just... do something funny!'

'like what?' Leo was aware that his other brothers were there

'do a wierd dance or something'

'Shut up Mikey, Fearless won't do some stupid dance just to keep you entertained!' Raph shouted he was watching his brother Donnie fiddle about with the TV.

'Donnie what are you doing to the TV my show's about to come on!' Raph had been waiting for this movie to come on TV for weeks and his brother wasn't going to stop him from watching it.

'Donnie i'd rather you didn't break the TV, sensei won't be able to watch his soaps and you know how cranky he gets' Donnie did know how cranky sensei got when he misses his soaps. He hurridly finished his work due to the glare coming from is short-tempered brother.

Meanwhile in his room Mikey was lying on his bed looking through some old sketches he had drawn the previous day he had drawn 5 figures on his page and he carefully studied them to make sure he had gotten the detail exact. the first figure was his father,Splinter, in his red robe and had a look in his eyes that showed that he was a loyal, loving father. the second was of his oldest, Blue masked brother ,Leonardo, strong and determined. The third was of his second oldest, Red masked brother, Rapheal, hot-headed,strong but with soft eyes that showed he was really a nice guy. the forth was his imidiate older, Purple masked brother, Donatello, strong yet gentle Mikey knew that his bond was stronger with his brother Donnie than with his other brothers. And the fifth figure was of himself, Michelangelo, He had his usual orange mask on with his famous toothy grin plastered on his face. That was when he realised that he was so different from his brothers not only because he was the smallest but the way they all acted, his brothers were all so serious and calm (sometimes). meanwhile he, Mikey, was always joking and hyper and living life to the fullest. Mikey grinned to himself.

'MIKEY!'

'Yes Donnie dearest?' Mikey tried his most innocent voice

'will you come down for a minute'

'imma comin' Mikey shouted as he ran out his room and into the living room.

When mikey entered the living room he saw his brothers inspecting their weapons, Mikey knew what this meant, it meant that he and his brothers were about to go out on patrol.

_'hmmmmmm...' _thought Mikey '_where did i put my nunchuks?' _

he noticed something wooden and orange sticking out from under the couch, he grabbed it and smiled, it was his beloved nunchuk... well one of them anyway.

'Mikey'

Mikey looked up to see his brother, Leo, looking at him in an amused way.

'yeah?' Mikey said curiously and realised that his brother was holding his other nunchuk.

'Ooooohhhhhh, right thanks Leo.' Mikey smiled at his brother sheepishly

'you really need to start paying attention to where you put your stuff' Leo grinned down at his baby brother knowing as he said this that it would never happen.

'So are we goin' or what?' came a growl to Leo's right

'hold on Raph' as Donnie said this he came back into the living room and pointed to his lab where he had previously been.

'we shouldn't take too long, i've left a chemical and i still don't know whether it will react with moisture'

'So?'

'So, the air in here is very damp and if it does react we'll know about it!' Donnie was annoyed at the lack of concern his brother had for scientific research.

'i'm sure it'll be fine lets go' Leo was in full no-nonsense-leader mode as they left the lair...

**Outside the sewers...**

'WWWOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!' shouted an over-excited Mikey as he flipped from building to building, he had been cooped up all day and had been bursting for some exercise.

'Mikey shut up will ya!' growled Raph

'He has a point Mikey, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention!'

Donnie regretted saying that straight away as a bunch of foot ninja fell behind them.

'RUN!' Leo shouted as he realised they were really outnumbered.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Mikey could here their shouts of their orders. he chanced a look behind him and saw they were catching up fast.

'WHAT DO WE DO LEO THEY'RE CATCHING UP AND WE'RE OUTNUMBERED' they could all tell that Donnie was starting to panic but he wasn't the only one, Mikey started to wonder if they where going to make it out alive. He looked up to see that there was a washing line up ahead, it was they're only way out.

'LEO GET THE FOOT NINJA DOWN INTO THAT ALLEY I HAVE AN IDEA' Mikey had to get Leo to do as he said.

'I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING MIKEY!' Leo shouted back.

when they got to the edge of the building Mikey disappeared while his brothers went into the alley, the three of them had their backs to the walls the foot surrounded them. they were losing hope when they heard...

'COWABUNGAAAAAAAA!' Mikey swung into the foot ninja sending them flying into walls and dumpsters. there will still a few left but enough for the turtles to fight.

The turtles fought with great strength, they were constantly watching each others backs and taking every ninja down with brute-force.

They looked around them to see foot ninjas out-cold everywhere.

'Well done Mikey.' Don smiled at his brother

'yeah i'm impressed' Leo felt proud that his brother had thought of something useful rather than his usual nonsense.

'good job knucklehead' Raph pulled Mikey into a headlock

'nothing's too hard for the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!'

His brothers groaned at him

'lets go home i'm hungry' Mikey's stomach growled.

'What do you want for dinner' Mikey asked on there way back to the lair

'How about your famous chocolate chip pizza?' Leo laughed.

they all agreed on it and made their way home.

**Back in the lair...**

Mikey was putting the finishing touches on the pizzas as his brothers walked into the kitchen

'smells great Mike!' Don inhaled the smell of freshly baked pizzas

Mikey layed them down on the table and shouted 'bon appetite'

And with that they chowed down on the cheese and chocolate chip pizzas.

**The End**

* * *

**please review if you liked it.**


End file.
